


Desires Stolen By Silent Night

by HPFangirl71



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Delusions, First Time, M/M, Non Consensual, Rape, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sibling Incest, Spells & Enchantments, Stalking, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James loves his brother… and your first time should always be with someone who loves you right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desires Stolen By Silent Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mchoule](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mchoule/gifts).



> Story contains Slash and Incest pairings plus Graphic Non Con/Rape. Please Do Not Flame!! Other warnings are in the tags so refer to them before reading. 
> 
> Written for NextGenDarkFest over at Live Journal. Written for aj_horn who left this prompt: He wants him, and he is going to have him, even if he has to use force for it.

James watched in quiet enthrallment as the ropes wound their way around his brother’s thin wrists, binding his arms spread eagle to the bed. Al woke from a sound sleep and his frightened yelp startled James from his reverie. Quickly he cast another spell aimed directly at his younger brother.

“Silencio”

The word slid across the room like a deadly snake, effectively rendering Al speechless. James knew the spell wasn’t absolutely necessary but if there was one thing they’d taught him in his Auror training, it was never to take chances. You needed always to stay prepared. Constant vigilance his father had told him.

He looked down at his brother, so helpless and weak yet James couldn’t help but love him…

James wasn’t quite sure when the obsession had begun but it had grown steadily over the years. He’d always been fond of his younger siblings but for some reason his love for Albus had grown into something far more dark and perverse. He blamed it on the boy; his touchy feely nature, his gentle loving soul and his incredible good looks. Albus had grown in resemblance to their father, a man who still looked amazing even at almost fifty years of age. James idolized his powerful father, so much so that he’d even followed in his footsteps by joining the Auror Corps It was as far as he’d ever gotten with that fascination. Al looked like their dad but was the total opposite in nature, preferring to spend his days on creative, artsy stuff and he now worked out of a studio their father had helped him set up in Diagon Alley.

James didn’t fault Al for being creative or artistic but it did make him rather weak and naive. It was probably the whole reason he’d sorted to Hufflepuff instead of following their father and his older brother into Gryffindor. James had often poked fun at his brother for his placement at Hogwarts but he never meant anything more than a playful jest about it. He loved Al just the way he was, all innocent and gentle. The only thing James hated about his brother’s weak nature was that it left him as prey for those who would wish to corrupt those sweet aspects. 

The worst of those predators had always been Scorpius Malfoy. The sneaky Slytherin had ingratiated himself into Al’s life by befriending their sister who’d sorted into his house. He and Al had struck up their own friendship after he’d hired him to paint his portrait. James had always tried to avoid the Malfoy brat, having taken heed of his Uncle Ron’s oft mentioned dislike for the boy’s father. He’d heard all the horrid stories of the older men’s past together and hadn’t wanted to take his chances with the likes of that family. Albus on the other hand was far too friendly and far too trusting to take James’ advice about the blond prat. 

Al’s relationship with the dangerous blond had grown serious over the past year and they’d begun a close physical relationship which was what James had feared from the onset. James held certain feelings for his younger brother that he knew he shouldn’t harbor but still they persisted. He was jealous of Malfoy but also protective of his brother. He knew Al was naïve when it came to anything remotely sexual and to James it was endearing but to a cad like Malfoy, he was certain it was nothing more than a well-played challenge. James refused to let his brother be just another notch on Malfoy’s belt. That’s what had made James don his father’s old invisibility cloak and follow his brother when he was out with the Malfoy brat. It was an effort to shield him or at least that’s what James had told himself. 

Secretly, James longed to have the kind of intimacy with his brother that Scorpius Malfoy did. It angered him to see them wrapped in each other’s embrace but he knew he had to watch, to be certain that Malfoy wasn’t taking things too far or pushing Al into something he wasn’t ready for. James blatantly chose to completely forget the fact that his brother was twenty years of age and perfectly capable of making his own decisions. James also ignored the fact that his jeans would tighten as he watched the two men together. His nightly wank sessions grew in intensity yet still he denied his growing infatuation with his brother, right up until it was far too late. James’ obsession had grown until it overpowered his ability to be reasonable. To him, Albus was his… pure and simple, Scorpius Malfoy was the one treading upon forbidden territory. 

That’s why when he heard them talking one night about taking their relationship even further, something had snapped inside of James. He’d listened as Albus had told Scorpius how he wanted him to be his first and his heart had grown icy cold. Those were words he’d often dreamed Al would say to him and here he was saying them to that overindulged prat. It was like Al had reached into his older brother’s chest and torn out his heart. That was the night James had first concocted the plan he was now undertaking. So you see… really, Scorpius Malfoy was the one to blame for it all.

James could read the fear in his brother’s emerald eyes and it tugged a little at his heart but Al had left him no other option. He whispered soft words of comfort into his brother’s ear but still he grew agitated. James just wanted Al to calm down so this didn’t have to be unpleasant for either of them. He only wanted to pleasure his brother, to make him feel good. _Why couldn’t he see that?_

James’ fingers fumbled excitedly at the buttons of Al’s pajama top and he let out a gasp of delight as he unveiled his brother’s tanned muscles. He touched Al’s skin in an almost reverent way, his circular motions descending closer and closer to his prize. He tugged eagerly at Al’s bottoms, pulling them quickly downward. He almost hesitated when he was faced with the task of removing Al’s pants but it was only for a mere second. James had dreamt of this moment for a very long time and now that it was here, it made him nervous but he’d come here to complete a task and he’d be damned if he’d let such an opportunity pass him by.

James smiled at the first sight of Al’s long magnificent cock. He was surprised to see how, well-endowed the boy was, it was almost a shame that a bottom should have so much to offer. James wrapped his fingers around that lovely shaft, waking it up slightly. He looked up and saw Al’s face glistening with the wet of unheard tears. _Why did the boy have to cry?_ James wasn’t hurting him after all. James bent his head forward and placed a tender kiss upon the head of his brother’s cock and he felt the boy’s body tremble with what James hoped was desire. He slid himself up over his brother’s body, laying kisses onto his face and neck. 

Al squirmed beneath him but James’ weight held him still for the most part. James had inherited the burly stockiness of the Weasley men and was almost triple the weight of his brother, making this conquest almost too easy. James stood up to remove his own clothing, wanting Al to see what was in store for him. The boy squirmed and thrashed but then James was again atop his nearly nude body, kissing his lips as he allowed their cocks to slide together in the most delightful friction. James let out a moan as his own cock grew hard with need. Albus was only slightly aroused but James told himself that was only due to his inexperience.

“Oh Al… yes… that’s it baby” James gasped as his fingers covered his brother’s soft member and then felt it harden slightly.

James’ mouth covered Al’s and he barely registered the fact that there was no response from his little brother in those fervent kisses. It did nothing to quell his desire and he slid his body downward, letting his tongue and mouth devour the other man’s exposed skin as he descended. He lifted up onto his knees and forced his brother’s legs apart so he could settle himself between them. His hands pried Al’s arse cheeks apart and he stared in awe at the tiny pucker at its center. Such a tiny hole… soon to be stretched and filled for the very first time, not by that undeserving prat Malfoy but by someone who loved Al more than anything else in the world. This was the way it was meant to be and soon Al would be able to see that too.

Al struggled as James bent down between his thighs but it was to no avail. James was far stronger and his firm grasp of Al’s hips kept him practically still as his tongue slithered a path down his cock, across his balls and into his center. James delighted in the taste of his brother’s skin beneath his tongue, pushing in further against the tight ring of muscles. He let his tongue slide up and over Al’s pucker, pushing and prodding it until he felt the rigid muscles give way to his entrance. He pulled back only to replace his tongue with a well lubed finger. He felt Al wince slightly and he tried reassuring him.

“Don’t be frightened baby; I know what I’m doing. I’ll take real good care of you, I promise.”

James’ words were meant to calm his brother as he slid yet another finger inside the boy but instead he saw more tears escaping his eyes. This was Al’s first time and it must be terrifying for him since he had practically no experience with this sort of thing. James just became more determined to be as gentle as possible and to make sure his brother got off from this too. It was the very least he could do after the wonderful gift Al was giving him. He pressed his fingers in slowly back and forth, taking a painstakingly long time to prepare Al properly. 

It took all of James’ will to reign in his own hungering desire. He tried hard to be patient but finally he couldn’t take it any longer. He removed his fingers and slid up Al’s quivering body, trying hard to be gentle but also being forceful in his movements. He whispered words of love into Albus’ ear as he pushed himself slowly inside his body. He felt Al tense at the intrusion so he stopped, his words hushed yet frantic.

“Al please, you have to relax baby. I don’t want to hurt you. I love you. Just relax and the hard part will be over in a just a minute.”

He pushed further in and could feel Al’s tension rise but he was determined to do this. Determined to make his brother feel good, he continued pressing into him. Inch by inch he moved forward until he was fully entrenched in Al’s tight heat. The pleasure of being inside that body was almost unbearable but James reigned himself in so he’d last. He stilled for just a moment as he held Al tightly, caressing him as he shook within his embrace. He peppered Al’s face with wet kisses and pulled his legs closer around him before he finally began moving within his brother’s body. He started out slow and steady but soon his movements grew deep and penetrating. With every erratic thrust, James could feel himself nearing the edge. It wasn’t long before he found himself lost in bliss and releasing hard into Al’s small frame. 

He fell panting upon Al’s chest and a string of emotional words came pouring out in a breathless heap…

“Oh, Al, you were so amazing baby! That was just so fucking amazing! Now you see why I couldn’t let Malfoy be the one to share this with you. He had no right… no fucking right! You deserved to have better than him. You deserved to have someone who loved you, like I do. You know I love you, right, Al? I love you more than Malfoy ever could. I want you to remember this night every time you let someone else fuck you, because this is real love, Al. This… what we have… it’s real and nothing can take that away from us now… nothing and no one.”

With the last of his words, he pulled out of Al, pointing his wand and whispering “Finite Incantatem” in order to release the boy from his bonds. As James stood to dress, he eyed his brother’s naked form appreciatively. He gave him a self-satisfied grin as he sat back down on the bed.

The ropes let go and James heard the barely audible sigh that escaped his brother’s lips. He watched as Al turned himself away, curling up into an almost fetal position. He could see the glimmer of tears as they descended down his face. He waited for him to speak but instead all he was met with was complete and utter silence. James couldn’t understand why Al was so still. He reached out to place a hand on his brother’s shoulder and winced as Al flinched away from him. James didn’t understand how he could be angry. _Didn’t Albus understand that he’d only done this to protect him? Didn’t he realize just how much James loved him?_ Al deserved so much more than that horrid Scorpius Malfoy. James tried hard to explain that to his brother but he feared his words were falling on deaf ears. It dawned on James that Al might hate him for what he’d done. As he watched his brother sob in silence, he realized that his actions might have more dire consequences than he had ever imagined.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Forever, and For Always.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/730810) by [AlexiCyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiCyn/pseuds/AlexiCyn)




End file.
